Love Potion
by killajay
Summary: Goku tries to make Chichi fall back for him but ended up getting the wrong person.And since he didn't listen to Bulma he's gonna have to pay the price.
1. Chapter 1

"Goku this is the sixth time you've cursed around my baby!"

Goku laughed nervously and glanced towards his son.

"Well don't look at me."

"Goku I've had it with you no sex for the rest of this month."

Chichi slammed her door shut after walking back to her room.

"Aw now I can't relieve my stress."

Gohan looked at his father in disgust and walked to his room.

Goku sighed.

"Great now she hates me for-wait a minuet! I can have sex with her I need is something or some potion or spell for her to love everything I do!"

Goku quietly laughed evily and walked out rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist.

"I'm sure bulma would say yes."

Five minuets later...

"Goku no!"

"But I need this really bad!"

"That is such an unhealthy thing to do in a relationship."

"Try saying that again when you're trying it on Vegeta."

Somewhere outside...

*achoo*

Back to Goku and Bulma...

"Please Bulm I'm begging on my knees! Literally!"

Bulma looked down at her best buddie.

"Wellllllll."

Goku smiled.

"Fine."

Goku cheered.

"Alright you're the best!"

"But this may take a while."

Three seconds later...

"Done."

"Thanks Bulma. Man what took you so long?"

"I'm horny."

"Oke-Doke bye."

"Wait Goku when tou give the potion to her,the first person she will see-"

"Bored now. Gotta go bye!"

Bulma stamped her foot.

"Nobody ever listens to me."

When Goku reached his house he decided to put it in Chichi's drink.

Later at night...

"Gohan honey it's your turn to do the drinks."

Goku busted in out of nowhere.

"Actually it's my turn to do it."

"Oh now you make your self useful."

Gohan snorted.

"Don't worry I got this!"

Gohan and his mother looked at eachother and shrugged.

After waiting an eternity for dinner to finish Goku placed three cups on the counter and blocked their view to see them.

Next he got kool-aid packets and poured the powder in all of them.

Next Goku took the love potion and dumped all of it in one of them.

Then he threw the trash and came back who completely forgot which one had the potion and placed them all down on the table.

"Enjoy."

Chichi raised her eyebrow and took a glass as Gohan did the same which left the last one for Goku.

When Chichi started sipping her cup she noticed Goku was all up in her face.

"Do you feel different?"

"I fell like hitting you with a pan."

Gohan sipped his cup while watching the two. He frowned at the taste tried to spit out the taste.

The two turned to their son as Goku showed horror on his face.

"G-gohan?"

"Yah?"

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like I wanna puke."

"Oh-"

"On your face."

Chichi snorted.

Gohan left the kitchen table calling it a night before collapsing in the living room.

"Well I guess that's his new bed. Can I keep his now?"

"Goku!?"

"What?"

Chichi ran to her son and laid him on the couch.

Goku sneaked a peek in Gohan's cup.

"No...no no no no (slow motion)nooooooooo!"

"Relax Goku Gohan is just sick."

"Chichi he's in the love curse!"

"Uh curse?"

"I accidently poured love in his cup instead of yours which I got from Bulma. And I thought that if you would fall in love with me forever then we get to have sex everday which would never happen."

"You what!?"

Chichi grabbed a plate and smashed it on Goku's head before stomping outside.

"Oops?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Chichi still hasn't come home mainly because she's been sleeping with at least Ten drunk guys.

Goku woke up and put on his boxers before tiptoeing downstairs to the living room and behind the couch Gohan was sleeping on.

"Gohan hey hey hey hey gohan gohan hey gohan hey-"

"Dammit dad! What do you want?

"you awake yet?"

Gohan sighed in disgust.

He sat up and looked at his father's eyes.

He then didn't move but his eyes widened.

"Hey Gohan you okay?"

Gohan turned his head and sighed.

Goku then relized what happened.

"AW SH*T!"

"GOKU!? WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Chichi?"

"Daddy?"

"Gohan?"

"Why are you-"

"Banana?"

"wait...what-"

"huh?"

(Silence)

"Dad I've been wondering."

""What is it son?."

Gohan blushed.

"Do you wanna..go...out some time?"

"Sure how about today. Let's go OUTside. Nothing else. Not a date. Just going out like males. Not gays. MEN."

"Okay."

Goku watched Gohan go upstairs to his room and sat down.

"crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap c-"

A light bulb blinked a couple of time before shining dimly above Goku's head.

"If I just act disgusting around Gohan, Maybe just maybe he will hate me and go for someone else."

He smiled to his self and sat up.

...

"AAAAAAH OW MY F*CKING HEAD!"

He ran to the bathroom and started his mission.

Getting the damn light bulb pieces out of his head.

Meanwhile...

Bulma and a random Dr. were working on an antidote for the love potion for which NOW it was taking hours. And besides that they have a cauldron.

"lightbulb."

"lightbulb."

...

"milk."

"milk."

...

"BULMA!"

"bulma."

The Dr. dumped Bulma in the cauldron and waited for her body to boil only to relize that her voice does't too much like a man.

"Bulma Kakarot and his son are here for you."

Bulma got out all red and before Goku could say anything.

"It will take about a week."Then she left.

Goku had his mouth hung open but Gohan closed it.

"Can we go out now?"

Goku's left eye twitched and he was dragged out by Gohan.

"Let's have a picnic!"

"Let's get a bucket."


	3. Chapter 3

Goku helped Gohan pack the stuff hoping it was nightmare. But when he blasted hisself in the cheat he fainted.

Fifteen seconds later He found hisself near a tree and close to a park.

"Gohan!"

"Dad?"

"D-did you do anything to me while I was de- I mean asleep?"

Gohan smiled.

"I wish but I didn't."

(Silence)

"Yah well I kind of don't like picnics."

"It's okay you will like it...with me."

Goku was light headed.

Gohan pulled out a small box out of their basket.

"Here I cooked it myself."

"What?! You can't cook."

Gohan looked hurt.

"B-but if you try it you may like it."

"No way hosé you're trying poison me!"

Then the least expected thing that would to Goku was that Gohan started crying.

"Waaaaaaah!"

People who passed by glared at Goku or insult him.

Goku gulped.

"Alright alright I'll poiso-I mean eat it."

Gohan suddendly stopped and handed it to him.

"Do you like it?"

"I didn't eat it yet."

"Oh right."

Gohan opened it and his eyes widened while drooling.

"Is that teriyaki!?"

When Gohan handed him a fork Goku was already digging in.

Gohan was surprised when Goku asked for seconds.

"W-well I guess you can have mine."

Goku grabbed his son's and started eating.

Gohan looked up and gasped as a big,pink and white flower fell from the tree and landed in his hair.

Goku looked up.

"What are trying to do, look like Chichi?"

Gohan ignored him and picked another flower from the tree.

"These are so beautiful."

Goku made a cuckoo sign and finished his meal.

Gohan looked at his father and crawled to him.

"What are you doing."

"Here."

Gohan placed one in his father's hair.

"The hell?"

(Silence)

"Well what do you know!"

"Know what?"

"Nothin'."

Gohan shrugged and cleaned up.

Once They finished Gohan turned the basket and everything into a capsle and Hugged his father's arm.

Goku groaned and walked on with one arm taken.

Vegeta was walking down the same side walk and watched the tao walk home.

He rubbed his eyes a few times and was coninced this was happening.

"I have got to lay off the white liquor."


	4. Chapter 4

When they reached home Goku pulled away from Gohan and went to the kitchen sink before vomiting.

"Dad?"

*puke*

"You have really gotta stop drinking with Vegeta."

Gohan watched father wipe his mouth and sit down.

"Das you're so handsome. Especially with those big muscels."

"What!?"

"likemesaywhat."

"What?"

"Yay!"

Goku looked at his son as if he was crazy and got up.

"How about me train at full an old father and son spar."

Gohan looked uncomfortable.

"A-are you sure? Because I don't-"

"Bored now. Let's train."

Gohan whined.

Goku managed to get Gohan into an open area in the plain.

"Come on Gohan."

Goku charged up into an extended super sayain.

Gohan turned super sayain also.

Goku smiled.

"Come at me."

Gohan rubbed his arm.

"Dad I-I don't like fighting."

Goku yawned.

"Bored again. I'ma comin'."

Gohan yelled as he dodged his father's attacks.

"Dad!?"

Goku jumped back and fired a Kameaway.

Gohan stood there and growled.

"Just listen for once!"

Gohan slapped it towards his dad who very stupidly let it hit him.

"Shit."

Gohan ran and kneeled to his dad.

"Gohan must tell you something."

"What is it dad?"

"Please come closer."

Gohan very excitingly moved closer.

"Y-yes."

"Closer."

Gohan blushed and leaned untill his head was an inch away.

"Why-are-you such-a-WUUUUUUSS!?"

Gohan rubbed his ear.

"What do you mean?"

Goku sat up.

"You know what I mean! You've cried. Hug onto me. Complain. And now you're whimpering like someone is gonna kill you."

Gohan's eyes watered.

"B-but-but..."

Goku panicked.

"W-wait I didn't mean it I was just playing."

"WAAAAAAH!"

Goku looked around and puicked up flowers.

"S-see look pretty."

Gohan kept crying.

"I-I'll...I'll sleep with you."

Gohan stopped and hugged his father.

"You're the best boyfriend."

Goku stuttered before fainting.

Gohan was confused.

"Man if I was in my second state I'd sure take things to a whole 'nother level."

Gohan smiled and dragged his "boyfriend's" body home.

Later Gohan laid him on his bed and took off his clothes to take a shower.

"He's look so cute in his sleep."

Gohan went to the bathroom and **************.

Five minuets later Goku woke up and yawned.

"Huh? It was a dream! Thank Kami!"

He stood up and realized he was in his room.

He walked to his son's room and heard the shower in the hall.

'Good. I have some time to runaway.'

He laughed and took one step when the bathroom door opened.

Before he could even walk out SSJ2 Gohan walked out holding the towel to his chest.

(Don't ask.)

Goku laughed nervously.

Gohan blushed before screaming.

Goku rushed out and tripped downstairs before falling on his face.

"PERVERT!"

He heard the door slam.

"Nice move Goku. Nice."


	5. Chapter 5

Goku laid down on the couch thinking.

Chichi wasn't back yet and now his son is all feminine around him. And worse, he actually said he would sleep with his son.

Goku gulped.

"Please let my son think straight."

Goku sat up and walked to Gohan's room before knocking.

"Come in."

Goku walked in and blushed when his son was unfolding his pants to put on.

"Wh-what were you doing?"

"Putting on clothes-"

"And?"

"...nothin'."

Goku shut the door and sat down.

"Man I've really got to start heading out to the spa more often my shoulders are killing me."

Gohan thoughr.

"Well I may not be perfect but I could probably...you know.."

Gohan blushed while fiddling with his bang.

"Give you a...massage?"

Goku raised his eyebrow.

"You?"

Gohan looked up.

"Yah."

Goku groaned. But he didn't like hearing his son cry.

"F-fine but make it quick. Who knows what kind of germs I could catch."

"But I'm-"

"Massage now!"

Gohan made a little noise and crawled to his father's shoulders and rubbed.

"How's this?"

"Great." Goku said it with sarcasm in his voice.

Gohan didn't notice.

"Dad could you...lay down?"

Goku rolled his eyes then took off his shirt and laid down.

Gohan was in awe of his father's back and made sure to remember this moment.

"Uh Gohan?"

"O-oh sorry."

Gohan immediately rub his father while almost drooling.

...

Chichi crushed her cigar and called for ex.

"Hey wanna make another tape?"

Her ex shrugged and they **************."

...meanwhile...

Gohan thought of something and got under the covers while Goku took off his clothes.

Gohan took off his pants and hid it under the bed.

Goku got in bed and sighed while letting his son lay on him.

Gohan then put one leg on Goku's lap and sighed.

Goku wanted to die in Vegeta's hands.

Yah he's that desperate.

"Gohan?"

Gohan purred.

"Yeeees?"

"How do you like me?"

"What do yah mean?"

"Do you like me as a good friend? Or a best friend? Homie?-"

"Lover."

Goku's heart stopped for a second.

"Wh-what?"

"I like you as a lover."

Goku was very light headed.

"Dad?"

"Wh-what?"

"You love me right?"

Goku stuttered.

"W-well I uh maybe-"

"Say it or I'll rape you."

"I love yah son."

He swallowed his vomit.

This was gonna be a looooong night.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku listened for his son's silent snoring and tried to sit up. Too bad he couldn't because Gohan was literally on top of him.

"Dammit Gohan."

He pulled Gohan's hands off but sadly his nightmare has begun.

"Daddy?"

"Hey Gohaaaaan..."

Gohan pulled up, his eyelids halfway.

"What are you doin'?"

Goku tried to think of something.

"Trying to get a midnight snack."

"But it's only eleven. You can do that later."

Goku had a bad feeling about this.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have plans for tonight."

Goku screamed and jumped off the bed.

"Uh dad?"

"G-get away from me!"

Gohan was confused.

"What did I say?"

Goku's eye twitched.

Gohan then noticed.

"Oh! Dad you're such a dirty perv! I meant playing games."

Goku shook.

"Wh-what g-games?"

Gohan laughed and got on the floor with him.

"Well what do you want to play?"

'How about get away from the weirdo?'

"How about uh...hide and seek?"

Gohan squealed.

"I love that game. Especially in the dark!"

Goku nervously laughed.

"So uh...how about I hide and you seek?"

"Okay ten seconds." Gohan left to count. Goku waited three seconds.

He instantly left and ran downstairs to the downstairs closet.

Goku felt something warm and grabbed it.

He never felt something like this and squeezed it.

"Haa!"

Goku blushed madly.

"Gohan!?"

Gohan kept hitting him until the door broke and Goku fell on the floor.

"Why are you such a-"

Gohan looked down.

"Ooooh...You wanted to hide here."

Goku groaned.

"Gohan would it be safer- I mean better if you count somewhere else."

"Um Okay..."

Gohan walked quietly somewhere else.

Goku sat up.

"Sh*t my head."

Goku got up and searched upstairs to hide.

Gohan giggled and searched the kitchen.

"Daaadyyy..."

Goku hid in the bathroom with the lights off in the shower with the curtains closed.

Gohan realized Goku wasn't in downstairs and went upstairs to his parents room.

"Dad?"

Goku could here Gohan since the bathroom was next to his room.

He rested his arm out.

Gohan walked and looked in the bathroom.

'crap!'

Goku quietly moved his arm up.

Gohan couldn't see and walked straight into the tub.

"Ah!"

Goku made a sound but Gohan didn't here.

"Wow the tub it hot!."

Goku stayed silent.

"Dad?"

Gohan sat up and blushed.

"Huh!?"

Goku muffled and yelled.

"Ah dad I-"

Goku sat up and grabbed Gohan's back.

"Just get off. You caught me."

Gohan blushed even more and got up helping Goku up.

Gohan got out first and got Goku out only for him to slip on "out of nowhere" water.

Goku fell on top of Gohan with his hands on the sides.

"D-dammit Gohan."

Gohan blushed and leaned towards his father.

"G-gohan..."

"Dad."

"No Gohan bad idea..."

Gohan planted his lips on Goku and pulled away.

Goku got and walked out before screaming.

Gohan sat up.

"I love when he screams. So hot."


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night they were back in bed because Goku didn't feel too good.

The two are asleep so remember that as I continue.

"Daddy I-I'm sorry. I was just expressing my feelings."

"I'm sure you were."

Goku secretly pulled out his secret toothbrush and scrubbed.

"Gohan. You do know I'm with your mother right?"

"Yes."

Goku was confused.

"So why are you...attacking me?"

Gohan sat up.

"Dad I thought that maybe if I was "c-cute" enough you would ditch mom since she's...old."

Goku was surprised.

"Gohan!"

"But have you seen her face!? Oh gosh they were a discrace."

"Gohan I love your mother...m-more than you.

"*gasp*"

"BUT I still love you as a son."

Gohan whimpered.

"B-b-but I..."

Goku panicked.

"Gohan I'm your father! This is wrong."

"You would say that even if you're with mom."

Goku groaned.

"Gohan just try to understand. You are in a curse. I made you love me-on accident though!"

Gohan nodded.

"Sooo you want to break up?"

"No! We're not even dating you're just my son."

Gohan crossed his arms.

"If you hate me just say so!"

"Gohan-"

"I'm waiting."

Goku slapped his hands on his face.

"You know what fine! I'll play along."

"What-aaaaah!"

Goku pinned Gohan down.

"There has got to be an off button somewhere."

"Stop molesting me!"

"Don't you love me?"

"Y-yes!"

"So what's all the screaming about?"

Gohan stopped.

"I uh...I'm not ready."

Goku pulled up his shirt.

"Haaa!"

"Gohan shut up."

"What's all the screamig about-"

Piccolo stared at Goku's hands on Gohan's waist.

Gohan smirked and wrapped his legs around his father.

Goku blushed madly.

"P-piccolo i-it's not what it looks like-"

"You...You disgusting freak!"

"Hey try saying that near a mirror."

"Let go of him you molester."

Gohan held onto his father.

"Well actually Dad wanted to speed up things and we-"

Piccolo turned...um...dark green?

He covered his mouth and left.

Gohan laughed.

Goku didn't...Dunno why.

"Gohan why did you lie!? You never lie!"

Gohan didn't listen and sat up on his father's lap.

"Dad."

Goku stopped.

"What?"

Gohan put his hand on his shirt.

Goku blushed red.

"Wh-what's g-goin' on here?"

He then started unbuttoning his shirt.

Goku was again...as usual...light headed.

Gohan got to the last one and slid his shirt down.

Goku tried to stay conscious.

Gohan laid his arms on his father.

"Continue?"

Goku smirked.

"Sure."

"WOAH!"

Goku woke up and moaned.

He was still in Gohan's bed. And they weren't naked. Or smelling weird.

"I need some coffee."

Obviously he didn't sleep well.

Goku walked slowly downstairs incase of traps.

Gohan twitched and slowly opened his eyes.

"Dad..."

He got up fast and checked to see if he was naked.

'dammit.'

Same dreams. Classic.

Gohan whined knowing that his "no pants" trick didn't work.

He smiled at his new plan and looked at his closet.

Goku sipped his coffee thinking of how chichi was doing.

"Daddyyyyy..."

Goku looked out and blood squirted out his nose.

...meanwhile...

Chichi finished her lap dance on a stranger and got paid.

"Next!"

Vegeta walked in and sat down.

"V-Vegeta!?-"

"Shut up and make it quick."

...Okaaaaay...Back with Goku and Gohan...

"Woah! What the hell!?"

"Do you like it?"

Goku was in awe as the he created a puddle that started to stain the wooden floor.

"I...You-How...the f*ck!?"

Gohan giggled.

Goku looked at how the outfit fit his personality.

He was wearing *ahem* A Japanese school girl uniform.

'wow he looks sorta...cute.'

"Dad?"

Goku cleared his throat.

"You look uh..."

Gohan was bouncing up and down on his tiptoes.

Goku gulped.

"Beautiful?"

Gohan hugged him.

"Aaww. I knew you'd love it!"

"But why are you wearing...that?"

"Because you're the giver!"

Goku fainted.

Gohan thought.

"No? Uh man? And I'm the girl or uh keeper?"


	8. Chapter 8

Goku got up in three seconds and looked at is girlfr-I mean his SON.

"Daddy? You don't like it do you?"

"Wha? Of coarse I do!"

Gohan turned around putting his hands on his face.

"You don't have to lie."

Goku groaned.

"I'm not. You're...gorgeous."

Gohan blushed and smiled.

"You're just saying that."

Goku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan I-"

"Do you love me?"

"What the- Do I looooove...?"

"You don't!"

"No wait I-I do!"

Gohan stood up still having his back turned. Goku got a nice view from under the skirt.

"Well I guess I'll have to tell mom about things you've done."

Goku stood up.

"I-I love Gohan."

Gohan's heart burned with passion.

"Aw. I love you too."

Gohan hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He then pulled away and let his dad sit down and enjoy his coffee.

Gohan smirked and stuck his finger in his shirt. Then he pulled out a key and *dropped* it.

"Oh!"

Goku looked up.

Gohan bent down in his father's view and slowly picked it up.

Goku suffered his bleeding and covered his face.

Gohan looked towards his way.

"Dad why were you looking?"

"I uh...uh well..."

Gohan turned away.

"Such a dirty one."

Gohan smirked and left.

Goku groaned.

"Why is Kami punishing me?"

"Daddy!"

Goku cried and wiped his tears before finding Gohan on the couch.

" .NOW."

Goku sat down with him and felt Gohan lay on him.

"Dad I love you soooo much."

Goku believed this alot.

"Dad I-I'm ready."

Goku was light headed.

"To move on."

Goku felt better then ever.

"Like...turn up the heat in our relationship."

'what relationship?'

"What do mean?"

Gohan moved Goku's head his way.

"I mean this..."

Gohan planted his lips on Goku.

Goku fainted.

Gohan felt this and pulled away.

"I guess he's still growing."


	9. Chapter 9

Gohan was outside in town doing grocery shopping with the guys watching him.

"Wow. I never knew guys like watching people so much."

Gohan finally got the two bags and walked untill ran into a Teen.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir-"

"No problem ma'am. Hey you need help with those bags."

Gohan blushed.

"Well I'm actually a-"

The teen took the two bags and smirked at all the men and walked with Gohan.

Gohan was still blushing while looking at the man's large muscles.

'He's just like my dad.'

They finally reached his house and Gohan took the bags.

"Thank you for the help sir."

"No problem cute thing."

Gohan blushed even more.

Goku was looking through the window watching Gohan talk to another guy.

'Could this be the day that Gohan finds another guy. Or girl?'

Goku started doing the dougie.

"Hi dad."

"Sh*t!"

Gohan looked at the window curtains parted.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"No!"

Goku's nose got bigger.

"You just wanted to see me!"

"Hell no!"

Goku's nose got even bigger.

Gohan frowned at his nose and punched it making it go back to it's original size.

"Daddy I am so disappointed in you."

"Like you're my mom."

Gohan scowled.

"Just for that..."

Gohan put the stuff down and ran upstairs.

Goku was confused and looked through the bags.

Gohan laid on his bed and rested on his pillow.

"He hates me."

Gohan looked at the knife on his desk.

"Daaaaadyyyyy."

Goku looked up and went upstairs.

Gohan was standing in front waiting for him.

"I have a present for youuu."

Goku saw that Gohan had his hands behind his skirt.

This wasn't good.

Goku walked back slowly down the stairs.

"Where are you goin'?"

Gohan pulled out a knife.

Goku screamed like a prissy and ran.

Gohan was surprised.

"Dad?"

He shrugged and went to the kitchen to cook.

Goku ran to the forest and bumped into someone.

"Ow! Hey watch it-"

Goku stopped and looked up.

"MIRAI!"

Trunks looked and held out his hand for Goku to take.

"Goku why do you screaming like a girl?"

Goku pulled trunks to his house. He knew how Gohan would talk about him all the time.

"Gohan!"

Gohan saw Goku and Trunks and smiled.

Gohan walked fast there way and brung out his arms.

Trunks opened his and waited for his hug. But it never happened.

He looked at Goku's was and saw Gohan all over him.

"Hello to you too."

Gohan looked.

"Oh Mirai I didn't know you were here."

The two fell and sweated.

Gohan blushed and walked back to the kitchen.

Trunks looked at Goku.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain during dinner. "


	10. Chapter 10

Gohan served the food and sat down with them. Goku was a little uncofortable.

It was the fact that Gohan was on his lap feeding him as if he had no arms. And another fact was that Trunks was watching them eating very slowly.

Gohan noticed and stopped.

"What's wrong Trunksan, not hungry?"

"YES Trunks why aren't you eating!?"

Goku was hoping Gohan wouldn't keep feeding him.

Trunks frowned.

"Since when was I called, Trunks'san?"

Gohan shrugged.

"It sounds...cute."

Trunks choked.

Goku snorted.

Gohan stuffed a forkful of rice in Goku's mouth to shut him up.

"Guess what Mirai?"

"Wh-what?"

"Me and dad are-"

"Wondering if you would like to sleep over!"

Gohan stuttered.

"W-well that and-"

"We are going to play midnight games!"

Gohan turned to him.

"Can't I talk?"

"Can't you keep things to yourself?"

"Well yah-"

"Then do that!"

"B-but..."

Goku panicked.

Gohan cried.

"Goku now look you have done!"

"Daddy is always mean to me!"

Goku hugged Gohan.

"No I'm not."

"Yah you are. Even when you said you loved me."

Trunks looked at Goku.

"A-as a..."

"Friend!"

Gohan cried even more.

"B-but we shared two kisses together on the floor and the couch.

Trunks looked at Goku with wide eyes.

"Uh Goku..."

"Gohan..."

Gohan looked at Goku.

"I'll stop if you kiss me."

"What no!"

"Crying it is-"

"In front of Trunks!?"

Gohan looked at Trunks.

"Hey Trunks I left my pencil in my room in my closet which is a mess. Could you get that for me?"

"But why do you need a-"

"Just get the damn pencil!"

Trunks was already running upstairs.

Gohan looked back at Goku.

"Well?"

Goku gulped.

"I uh...well..."

Gohan waited patiently.

"F-fine."

Goku moved his head towards Gohan's as Gohan stared into his eyes.

Goku hesitantly moved closer. He held Gohan's arm.

"K-Kakarot!?"

The two jumped away from eachother blushing.

"What the HELL is going HERE!?"

Gohan looked at his father.

"Dad wanted to show his feelings for me."

Vegeta turned green.

"You-you like him th-that way?"

Goku shook his head but stopped.

"Well I was about to whisper something to him."

"Didn't look like it to me."

"We weren't."

Goku groaned.

Gohan smiled and walked past Vegeta to go upstairs to take a shower.

Goku and Vegeta looked at eachother.

"Vegeta what are you doing here?"

"Today was Chichi's birthday and Bulma wanted me to drop off a present."

"Just leave it on the counter."

Vegeta heard depression in Goku's tone and sat with him.

"Let me guess,he's driving you crazy."

"Yah."

Vegeta leaned closer.

"I might have a plan that might work."

Goku looked at Vegeta.

"What!?"


	11. Chapter 11

Gohan went into the bathroom and shut the door forgetting about Mirai searching for a damn pencil in his messy closet.

He took off his girl uniform and got in relaxing.

"It's to bad Vegeta ruined our moment. But at night I'm sure they won't be able see what I've planned for me and dad."

Mirai gave up and sat on the floor.

"Why did Gohan want a pencil. I didn't see paper or something he could stick it in to. Much."

He sighed while relaxing on Gohan's bed.

...

"Hiyah son!"

"Aaaaah! Dad!"

Gohan covered his body.

"Shouldn't have you knocked!?"

"Yes. I should of. I'm gonna join yah."

"W-we're not in that stage yet."

Goku ignored him and got in turning off the shower.

'I hope plan A will work.'

He placed his hand on the wall on the side of Gohan's head.

"Did I ever tell how beautiful you were."

Gohan blushed.

"A-actually you have.."

Goku smirked.

"Well I don't have any more words to describe your beauty."

Gohan blushed even more.

Goku closed his eyes.

"You're so cute when you blush."

Goku then leaned forward.

"I would love to have a sexual relationship with-"

Gohan slapped him.

"you're such a bad lier."

Gohan left while goku followed and stopped to turn to Vegeta on his right which had a rope in his hands.

He shook his head and Vegeta cursed silently.

"Alright Kakarot plan B."

...

Gohan went in his room and saw Trunks on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Hey Gohan WHOA!"

He quickly got up.

"Trunks wh-what are you doing on my bed...relaxing?"

"W-well I couldn't find y-your pencil.

Gohan shut the door and went to him.

"Don't look."

Gohan threw his blanket on Trunk's face and walked to his dresser.

Trunks blushed and couldn't help it but pulled the blanket above his face so he could only see Gohan's ankles.

"Wow."

He saw the towel fall to the ground and Gohan slipped on some *ahem* "underwear".

Gohan then put on a night shirt that reached just below his bottom.

"Okay you can look."

Trunks quickly pulled it off and blood squirted as he yelled.

Gohan turned around.

"What's wrong with him?"


	12. Chapter 12

Goku went in the tub to relax in a bubble bath with toys only to watch his son come in also.

"Uhm dad do you need help washing your back?"

"no now go away."

Gohan sat on the floor next to the tub.

"Do you?"

"Are you deaf!?"

"N-no..."

Goku sighed.

"Look if you wash my back then I'll..."

"Take me out on a date!"

"What!?"

"please?"

"fine."

Gohan squealed in delight and grabbed Goku's rag.

He turned around and felt the rag slide across his back.

Gohan cleaned every spot and pulled it away.

"Daddy? C-can we bathe sometime t-t...together?"

Goku groaned.

"Gohan for the last time we are not a couple!"

"Looks like someone is in a grumpy mood."

"Ugh!"

Gohan handed his father a towel and left giggling.

Goku drained the water out since his relaxation was ruined.

When got to his room he saw Vegeta leaning against his wall.

"I knew your beautiful face would show up."

"What?"

Vegeta walked to him and held his chin.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come for you?"

Gohan blushed.

"Well yah but-"

Vegeta put his finger to his lips.

"Shhhh...It's just me and you now."

"Huh!?"

Vegeta pulled Gohan on the bed and got on top of him.

"I don't think Kakarot is giving you enough."

"B-But he said he loves me."

"Do you really think he means it?"

"I dunno."

Vegeta leaned closer.

"I heard him say you are very annoying and that he would do anything to get away from you."

Goku was by the door listening while nodding his head.

'I hope this works.'

"So he lied?"

"Yes."

He was in tears while pushing Vegeta away from him.

"Waaaah! He lied to me!"

"B-but since I'm here maybe we could get together?"

"Nooo! I want Daddy!"

Vegeta panicked.

"Okay I was playing around! Kakarot loves you!"

"I want daddy to say it! Waaaaaah!"

Goku barged in and hugged Gohan.

"I don't hate you! I said I would take you on a date."

"But Vegeta said!-"

"He was joking! Vegeta is just being vegeta!"

"Hey!"

Gohan stopped and looked at him.

"S-so you do love me?"

"Y-Yes."

He swallowed his vomit while Vegeta tried to hold in his laughter.

Gohan leaned closer to him.

"Gohan now is not the time to-"

He felt lips brush against his.

Vegeta bursted out laughing while Trunks fainted.

Gohan pulled away.

"I love you too. Don't forget our date!"

He pulled out his father's grasp and went to clean the dishes

Goku was frozen while his eye kept twitching.

"Nice move Kakarot!"

"Shut up get plan C ready! And wake Trunks up."


	13. Chapter 13

Vegeta knew he and Mirai wouldn't be able to get back since their was a rainstorm.

Goku made Vegeta's and Mirai's bed on the floor since he had to sleep with Gohan.

"Happy thoughts Goku happy thoughts..."

"While he sang to hisself Mirai walked downstairs and saw Gohan put away plate that said "I love my father."

"Gohan..."

Gohan turned around.

"Hi Mirai."

"I figured out that you and your dad are-"

"Dating!"

"R-right."

Trunks cleared his throat and sat on a chair.

"You know if anything goes wrong I'll be there for you."

"Don't worry nothing will."

"But Goku-"

"I said Nothing!"

"okay..."

Gohan kissed his cheek.

"But thanks for bieng kind."

He winked at him and went upsatirs.

Trunks touched his cheek and started doing the dougie.

"Hi guys."

The two separated from their brainstorming.

"Where's Trunks?"

"He's coming."

Goku looked at Gohan.

"Upstairs..."

"Oh-oh okay."

"Well let's get ready for bed. Oh and the bed can fit us all."

Goku swallowed.

"Okay a-after you..."

Gohan jumped in while Goku got in then Vegeta then Trunks who came out of nowhere.

Gohan turned out the light by pressing a button the wall next to the bed.

"Let's play a game!"

Everyone groaned.

"Please? Daddy let's play hide a seek."

"Guys you wanna save-I mean play with us?"

"Well... sure."

"Whoever get's caught first has to drink toilet water!"

Trunks told everyone he would be the seeker as everyone ran away from him anyways.

Gohan walked downstairs and into the secret basement which no one but the sons knew about.

Goku had no choice but to follow Gohan sat down on the floor next to the door he hid behind five boxes.

"Trunks will never find me here."

"Dad?"

"Crap!"

Gohan crawled to his father and smiled.

"Did you follow me here?"

"N-no I just needed-"

"It's fine really."

Before Goku could get up and leave he heard footsteps.

"Wouldn't it just be great if we stayed-"

Goku covered Gohan's mouth.

"Shhhh!"

"Why!? Trunks would never-"

"I hear him! He hears you!"Goku whispered.

"Trunks! We're in here!-"

Goku covered Gohan's mouth again.

"Are you trying to make me drink toilet water!?"

"Well you still haven't kissed me from earlier."

"Now is not the time to mention it."

"You didn't forget and decided not to bring it up."

"Gohan-"

"Trunks! Down here!"

"Will you shut up if I kiss you?"

"It has to be a real one."

"Okay okay. Just don't ever mention this."

"You have my word."

Goku growled and held on Gohan's shoulders.

"Only one."

"more than one."

"What? N-never mind."

Goku and Gohan leaned closer to eachother untill they were cm away from eachother.

The door swung open which stunned the two in resulting of kissing eachother.

"Aaaaah! Father!"

The two pulled away blushing.

"Sorry dad. Looks like they found out."

"But we-"

"Kakarot I said wait for me!"

"What's going?"

"Uh nothing."

"Kakarot didn't we discuss that we'd lock him in here?!"

"Huh!?"

"Shut up! Don't listen to him."

"Father what's going on?"

"Yah dad lock who up?"

"Trunks?"

"That sounded questionable."

"Vegeta! Really!?"

"Gohan watched as everyone argued with eachother.

"Mmm...Everyone Shut Up!"

They all did and stared at him.

"Let's just forget about this and since Mirai looked at dad first he has to drink our toilet water."

They nodded in agreement except Goku.

"B-but but..."

"No buts dad."

...In the bathroom...

Goku hovered over the toilet with a tiny straw.

"Okay dad when you're ready."

"I'd choose kissing over this."

"You would!?"

"Kakarot just drink the damn water before I take piss."

Goku stuck the straw in and breathed in and out slowly.

"Here it goes..."


	14. Chapter 14

Goku took one sip and started choking.

"Dad you can't choke on water."

"Just drink the damn toilet water kakarot! It's not bad!"

Everyone looked at him.

"I- uh...Go kakarot go?"

Goku stopped whimpering that his plan wouldn't work.

He looked at the bubbling green acid(his imagination) and grabbed Gohan's arm.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Dad you have to-"

"Now!"

"Okay guys be right back."

...Outside of the bathroom...

"Gohan please."

"I dunno..."

"I'll do anything!"

"But dad it's just water."

"The toilet version!"

"Well..."

"Just say what you what you want me to do. Except for the nasty stuff."

"I know make out until we pass out."

"Nice rhyming but I said no nasty sh*t."

"Goku!"

"She's baaack."

"Who?"

"D-deal."

"Yay."

Gohan signaled Vegeta to get out and went to Mirai.

"Sorry Trunks but we have to call it a night."

"But Goku didn't-"

"Sorry we're all tired."

"I'm not calling this quits. For the first time in my life I get to see Goku suffer!"

"But why-"

"All these days even years he's called me panty boy."

"I gotta admit. That's a nice nick."

"If he isn't drinking it then nobody is sleeping. I am good at evading people's space."

Gohan frowned.

If he kept be all over them then he and Goku can't have their privacy.

"Uh well uh..."

"What?"

"Did I tell you how handsome you look with out your jacket?"

"Uh no. I do?"

Gohan sat on his lap.

"Yah and you wanna know what else?"

"What?"

"I'm very fond of you."

"Yah!?"

"So i-if you do whatever I say then...you may be rewarded."

"With what?"

"Uh..I-it's a surprise."

"So what do I have to do!?"

"Just stay a couple of feet away from me and dad."

"Deal. But can we kiss?"

"Don't push it."

"Okay."

Gohan got up and hugged his father's arm.

Trunks was confused but shrugged and they went bed.

Trunks got in the closet while the rest got in bed.

Gohan was by the wall with Goku on the bed while Vegeta was on the bunk.

(Yes he has a bunk bed.)

Goku knew this was his punishment from dead Kami.

"Okay let's get this over with. And if I die then tell Chichi that I regret everything that has happened to me."

Gohan nodded not fully understanding.

"Sure..."

Gohan pulled his father on top of him.

"Remember...until we pass out."

"I might just now."

"What was that?"

"kissing you, kissing you."

Vegeta was bored with well...nothing to do.

Goku decided to pull the covers over them still praying for his life.

Gohan was so excited.

"Ready?"

"No."

Gohan held his neck.

"I'm a little nervous..."

"Don't be ashamed."

Gohan leaned closer to him.

"I love you."

"Same to you *urf*."

Vegeta sat up when he heard noises. Weird and wet noises.

"Kakarot?"

Goku pulled up breathing hard.

"Y-yah?!"

"I hear something."

"Probably Trunks."

"Oh stupid brat."

Goku pulled back down.

Vegeta sighed until he heard it again.

"Kakarot?"

Goku pulled up again breathing hard.

"I hear it again."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Why are you breathing?"

"I-I need to-"

"Breathing hard?"

"Oh I was just uh...having a nightmare."

"A good nightmare."

"Shush!"

"Oh goodnight."

"Same to you. Use the pillows."

They then resumed his nightmare.

Vegeta finally got the noise out of his head but felt the bed shake a little.

"Dad wanna do something else?"

"Oh yes kami please."

"Take off your pants."

"But why do I-"

"Take it off!"

Ps:they're whispering.

Goku took off his pants while shivering.

"W-we're not doing it are we?"

"No. Now your shirt."

Goku took it off.

"Then why am I stripping?"

"You'll see. Can you see?"

"Well it's too dark, no I can't."

"Good."Gohan turned to lay on his stomach.

"Okay. Lay down. On me though."

"We are sleeping?"

"Something like that."

"Finally!"

Goku laid down but blushed.

"Huh!?"

"Shhh..."

"Gohan where are your pants?"

"You took them off."

"No I didn't!"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

Goku laid down while Gohan sighed at the pleasuring feeling.

"I can't wait."

Gohan turned back around.

"What are you doing now?"

"We didn't pass out yet."

"*Groans*"


	15. Chapter 15

Trunms got out of the closet for his reward when it was four in the morning.

"Gohan? Hey hey Gohan Gohan Gohan hey Gohan Go-"

"What!?"

"My reward?"

"Oh go get the snickers downstairs."

"Could you show me?"

"Ugh fine!"

...

"Here."

"Thanks so my surprise?"

"That's it."

"Wha-? but the way you said it!"

"Sorry."

Gohan yawned and went back upstairs.

Trunks stamped his foot.

"Nobody ever respects me! huh, Where'd that come from?"

Gohan crawled back into bed and hugged his pillow.

"I guess dad's in the bathroom."

Indeed he was.

"*cough**spit*. Finally that's over."

Goku washed his mouth and walked into Gohan's room and sat down.

"I guess I do feel bad for Gohan a little. Me trying to everything to get him to snap out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I...nothin'."

"Dad you don't have to keep forcing yourself on me-"

"Am not!"

"If you don't like me then why are you doing this?"

"Well I thought you wouldn't notice."

Gohan got up and left.

Goku sighed.

"Oh well...better late than never."

Trunks saw Gohan walking downstairs.

"Oh hey Gohaaaa!-"

Gohan was dragging him in the forest.

"Hey what's going on!?"

Gohan let go of him.

"You can make anything right?"

"Well yah sure why?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"And that is?"

Gohan motioned him to come closer and whispered in his ear.

...Later...

Goku walked downstairs with Vegeta and both of their eyes popped out like...balloons?

"Good morning everyone."

The two sat down as Gohan handed his father "coffee" *hint**hint*.

Gohan and Trunks watched everyone eat.

"Thanks Mirai."

"No problem."

Gohan hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You're always there for me."

Gohan sat down next to his father.

"Would you like some pepper?"

"Sure."

Gohan "accidentally" poured it too close to his father.

"A-achoo!"

Goku opened his eyes and saw hisself hugging Gohan.

"Dad are you okay?"

"Oh I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing..."

Goku let go and felt a sneeze coming.

Gohan faced him smiling.

Goku sneezed and hugged Gohan while kissing him.

Vegeta choked on his food as Trunks fainted again.

Gogu didn't even know what happened and pulled away.

"Why am I hugging you!?"

"I dunno."

Goku looked at his coffee.

"You-you poisoned me!"

"Did I?"

Gohan grabbed him.

"Why I oughta...ah ah-"

Goku turned around and sneezed before hugging Gohan.

"Dad you're so loving!"

Vegeta finally breathe again and laughed.

"I'd hate to be you!"

"Shut it Vegeta!"

"Dad you promised to take me to the movies!"

"Drop you off?"

"Dating."

Vegeta ran to the bathroom laughing his a** off.

Goku finished his peppered breakfast and called for nimbus.

"We're watching what I want to watch."

"Okay."

Goku picked Gohan up and put him on the cloud before getting on as well.

"Dad you're such a gentleman."

"Shut it."

"okay."

When they reached the movies they were able to get tickets since the line wasn't to long for the movie "The walking Zed."

(Yes Zed.)

"Daddy I don't wanna watch this!"

"You agreed."

They found chairs and sat down.

Gohan held onto his father.

"If you choose this movie then I get to do whatever I want."

"Whatever."

But Goku soon regretted that when Gohan sat on his lap.

"I can't see-"

"Deal with it."


	16. Chapter 16

While Gohan was gone for unknown reasons Goku was relaxed in his chair watching the damn before-screen ads and stupid sh*t like that.

"Oh come on! Screw the others just start the damn movie!"

Some people looked at him.

Gohan walked outside to the ticket booth suddenly feeling weird but shook it off.

"Sir?"

The employee turned to him ignoring the customer.

"And how may I help you?"

"Your boss said you can take a break."

"How do you know?"

"He told me because I'm the-the messenger-boy."

"Sounds good to me! But who's gonna take over?"

"Please don't worry about it."

"Okay."

The kicked his chair back and slept in it while Gohan quietly got in the booth.

He was pretending to be the ticket manager because the other guy was snoozing.

"Two tickets to see beauty and the beast-"

"Yah yah..."

Gohan ducked under the desk and came back up with two tickets.

The guy grabbed the tickets but couldn't yank it out his hands.

"Um-"

"Pay the damn fee!"

The guy payed $60 but still couldn't get the tickets.

"Um I payed."

"That was only $60. Another sixty for the fat chick behind you."

"That's not what the paper said..."

The guy looked at the movie board but Gohan pressed a button on the remote and turned the screen off.

The guy growled and payed another $60 before going inside with the tickets.

"Have a nice day. Next!"

A mom and a little girl came.

"Can we get two tickets for tinkerbell?"

"Ma'am wouldn't you rather watch somethig you'd like?"

"Well maybe-"

"Like dawn of the walking dead?"

"But I have a little girl with me-"

"So?"

"She's afraid of the dark and other things-"

"I got this lady."

Gohan bent down over to the little girl.

"Do you like ice cream?"

"Oh boy do I!"

"Well you can get all the ice cream you want if you only watch what your mother wants!"

"Okay! Mommy let's go."

The mom payed $120 bucks since the screen was off. So she didn't know that it was 50% off.

Gohan waved goodbye.

Pretty soon Gohan got through the whole line and stared at his cash.

$2,340 total...If you add the tips (don't ask).

Right when Gohan got out to leave the manager walked to him.

"What?"

"I heard you were taking over because..."

"Your employee was napping which held up the line. In fact you should be thanking me for making at least 2 grand."

"How!?"

"It doesn't matter. I say that you should fire that sorry excuse for a worker."

"You would you like to be the ticket manager?"

"Hell no! You call this place a "theatre"!? There's trash everywhere, fat people with big cans of popcorn, and there's only two screens working in the rooms when you have 800 more."

Gohan left the him making the manager look stupid.

Finally the movie started when the lights turned off as Gohan came in.

"Hi dad-"

"Woah! Oh you scared me!-"

"I always do."

Gohan sat down not paying attention to his father with two thousand-three hundred-forty dollars in his pocket.

Goku was surprised that Gohan wasn't all over him.

"Gohan are you okay?"

"Yah shut up. I'm trying to here this."

Goku frowned and turned around.

"Something isn't right..."


End file.
